


That Random Road Trip

by babiihearts



Series: Random Imagines [1]
Category: OHMNAMON
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts
Summary: Ohm met Chimon in a healing camp that his friend organized. Seeing the activities, they realized they made the wrong decision of joining in, they're both tired of acting fine, faking smiles and faking feelings they decided to ditch the activity go on a road trip instead. Runaway from all the bullshit that life keeps throwing at them. A trip to escape their reality even for a moment even just for now. But what if they got too much attached in their set up, and the temptation to go further and further away gets too strong? Where would this road trip bring them?
Relationships: Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapat Kirdpan
Series: Random Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221011





	That Random Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with my random one shots. HAHAHA. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I DID NOT PROOF READ, though I tried to spot some spelling errors. But I still won't say I checked everything so expect errors. LoL

That Random Road Trip

As Chimon was about to enter the room of the music club he stopped and clench his fists as he watches his best friend Nanon, talking to a new girl he's getting interested in. She is a new member of their club and the very first day the two met they instantly got close. 

He felt betrayed after Nanon left him work on their term paper alone yesterday because he had to accompany his new girl in buying some props and decorations for their first club assembly for this year. It was certainly a job that is Nanon is not needed. He just wanted to make a move on his new girl of interest, he chose that over an important term paper. 

"Hey, Chimon!" she smiled brightly as she greeted him and waves. 

He just gave her a cold face and slight nod of the head before going in to put his things in his locker. He felt someone from behind started poking him on his side. 

"Thank you for yesterday! You're really the bestest bestest beeeesssttt friend in the world!" he bubbly exclaimed giving him that wide smile, showing his ever-charming dimples that has always been his weakness. 

"I submitted the paper, but I didn't put your name into it so don't thank me." he said as he turn his back on his bestfriend. 

Nanon was left shocked from what he heard, thinking if he's serious. 

"You're kidding right?" he confirms as he followed Chi to his table. 

The girl felt the growing tension so she remained silent torn between leaving the two and staying, hoping it's nothing really serious. 

"I said what I said. I submitted my own term paper, you can just go around playing and living the best of your life Nanon, go and play but suffer your own consequences stop dragging me into your shits." 

"Damn it, Chi! You should've at least--" 

"I told you to come yesterday but you didn't. I am not your servant, I won't always help you out whenever you want to go out and play that childish family troubled kid card on me!" 

"What did you just say?!" Nanon grabs Chimon's collar, pulling him to stand up from his seat.

"Oh my gosh! Chimon! Nanon!" she rushed to the two guys exchanging contending stares, but she doesn't know how to stop them. 

"What?! You're going to punch me just like what you always do whenever you upset about something that your poor brain can't even comprehend?!" 

They stared at each other like a contest, but Nanon gave up and push Chimon back to his seat drastically which made him fall and stumble into the cold floor. 

"I don't want to see your damn face ever again. Traitor." Nanon coldly uttered before walking out of the room. 

"A-are you okay?" the new girl helped him stand up. 

"Go after him, he must be very upset. He'll surely be causing trouble." 

"No, I don't want to take sides but I believe that he's wrong for acting this way when it's not your responsibility to make his term paper." 

He was caught off guard by her answer so he was speechless for a moment, but he moves away from her creating enough distance to hide his expressions from her. 

"Tell him, I submitted a term paper for him. Decent enough to pass. Help him calm his nerves, if you don't want to see him getting expelled from the university." 

\--- 

Ohm excitedly jumped out of his seat after his last class and run towards a specific direction ,he's going to their group's meeting place. Looking forward to speaking to his special one. Prigkhing has always been the most special person for him, he's been pursuing her for 3 years but they were never labeled as boyfriend-girlfriend, they call each other "special one" which is total bullshit for their group of friends. But he doesn't mind because their setup is convenient for both of them. They are both busy and hands-on with their studies, club activities, and sports. Having such labels will only give them unnecessary loads and expectations to reach. 

He secretly peeks at the shed where his friends are talking and joking around. He automatically smiles upon seeing her smiling face as she is being tease by their friends. He took out the long-stemmed red rose on the side of his bag and checks it out, making sure it's still fresh and presentable enough for his special one. He was about to step out from where he was hiding when one of their friends mention his name. His steps were frozen and he waited, wanting to hear what they think about him. 

"What are you going to do about Ohm now?" Grace asks Prigkhing. 

"It's not like he's someone you can just disregard. He's also a great friend." 

_Disregard?_

"I.. I'm really not sure, but I want to ask him for space." Prigkhing answered in a doubtful tone. 

_What's happening?_

"Space? for what? you're not even officially dating. You're just casually going out and like flirting for 3 years." 

"Grace!" 

"What? Am I wrong? Let's be honest here. You, my friend is getting attracted to someone right now, and if he pursues you as well and got the balls to actually ask you out officially then why not? when you are technically single." 

"For 3 years of going out casually, did Ohm never ask you to make your relationship official?" Janhae carefully asks. 

I did, so many times. But she was always casually dismissing him like it's not important, Ohm thought to himself. He leans his back at the wall thinking back, feeling dumb for not realizing that he was rejected so many times before. Why didn't he get it? He throws away the flower. He clenches his fist and kicks the flower on the ground before dashing out of there.

The next day Ohm tried his best to act normal as if he didn't know that his friends know something and intentionally hide it from him. But he can't help but be over sensitive, he can't even concentrate on his classes. Plus, First is being so persistently annoying he's starting to really feel irritated. 

"We need to have at least 10 participants for the activity to happen, please Ohm!! You need to help me here... Ohm!! please!!! help me out, please! You're the only one who's free for a week and you are my only friend whom I can seek help!" First was pleading as he rushes and tries to walk along Ohm. 

"I don't want to go to your healing camp First, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Ohm is trying his best not to lose his temper, he was kind of sensitive since yesterday, and First just keeps on testing his control. 

"I need this to happen! You know this is the only way I can appease my parents, right? I only need 2 more people so the admin will approve! Please?? Please??" First doesn't stop pestering Ohm till they reach the cafeteria. 

There they meet their other friends, he saw Prigkhing smiling, waiting for him to join their table. He avoided the eye contact and proceeds to the counter to get his food. When they were walking to get to the table, First keeps on urging Ohm and when First accidentally nudged his food tray Ohm snapped. He drops his tray on the table and pushed First yelling at him to shut up. 

" Didn't I already refuse! Why can't you take my word seriously?! Huh?! Do you think I'm a pushover?! Did I acted way too friendly you thought you can just impose your way into me or something?!" 

First was shocked from hearing Ohm's words. Especially him yelling and glaring at him furiously. Even their friends stood up from their table to check on them. 

"What's going on here?" 

"I-I don't know, I am confused as well..." First stutters, he was not expecting a rage like that coming from Ohm. 

"Is there a problem, Ohm?" she asks, tries to touch Ohm but he avoided her touch and steps back. Still feeling furious and betrayed but guilty at the same time when he saw hurt on her eyes. He doesn't know how to explain what he's feeling at the moment, he doesn't want to explain either so he opted just to walk out of the cafeteria without saying anything.

That night, Ohm stayed alone in his dorm thinking about how he acted with First. He knows that he was wrong, he's pissed but he just can't find the courage to talk to Prinking and confront her about their relationship or situation. He obviously dumps his anger with First, he might not even know about his problem because he only heard the girls talked. But he just can't take out the idea of everyone hiding things from him, betraying him. 

He heard a knock on his door. When he opens the door, it was First. 

"Ohm..." 

"I'm sorry bro.." Ohm immediately says, he felt so guilty for pouring out his anger with his friend. 

First lets out a sigh of relief and flashes a smile upon hearing him apologize. 

"I'm sorry too, bro. I thought you're really mad at me for being too persuasive." First answered, melting his worries away but made him even more guilty. 

"I'm just having too many loads for the past days, I'm a bit sensitive so I acted that way." he walks into his room and sits on his bed. 

First followed him inside and sits at his computer table facing him. 

"Prigkhing is worried about you, she said you're not answering her calls and chat messages." he stares at Ohms face trying to read his reactions. 

"I just need some time to think. I don't even know what to think right now." he sighs. He doesn't know how to say it. He needs to talk to Prigkhing first to clear things up but he's scared. 

"Ahhmm... it's not that I am still pushing my healing camp agenda to you but... don't you want to have some relaxing time? I mean, if you want to have some time to think this would help you, you know." 

He looks at his friend in disbelief, but then eventually laughs at its absurdity. 

"Really First?!" he said laughing. 

"Think about it. I know you're having problems you don't want to share. I am not going to force you to share it for now but if you need a place to think, this camp might help. The cold breeze of Tagaytay air, the relaxing chirping of birds in the countryside and time way. What do you say?" 

\--- 

Camp 

Ohm looks around the vicinity of the resort where the healing camp is being held. He's late and wasn't able to ride the school bus so he just drives on his own and found them on the open area already assembled and seated on the floor while singing and dancing along a lively song. Totally not his type of activity.

He stayed outside and observes them, he doesn't feel like singing along to some joyful and uplifting songs when he's feeling the exact opposite. 

" I am not going to join these people and fake smiles and feelings," he whispers to himself, he decided to just leave. He just knew it was a bad idea to join something like this. It's not that he opposes activities like this but it's just really not his thing.

"Are you leaving?" 

Ohm stopped on his track upon hearing a voice out of nowhere. He looks around but he sees no one, when he lifted his face, he saw a boy comfortably lying on a treehouse. His head peeking on the see-through walls of the house that looks more like of fences. 

"Uh, yeah?" he answered truthfully. 

"I also find those things boring but unfortunately I am stuck here because the bus will be back after a week." the boy lazily crawls to the small door of the treehouse and showed his face then smiles. 

"Well lucky for me I got here with my own car." he shrugs, smiling back at the boy who's now climbing down from the treehouse. He landed in front of him and asks,

"Would you mind giving me a lift out of this unfortunate place I accidentally got myself into?" 

Ohm who actually feels the same understood so he didn't hesitate to help and nodded. 

"Sure." he offer his hand for a handshake." My name's Ohm, you must be.... Chimon." he said as he read the name card that he's wearing. 

"I can't believe I still have this." in an instant the name card was crumpled and shoot to the garbage can beside the tree.

And from there, they started walking out of the resort going to Ohm's car. 

"You have a place to go?" Chi asks him. 

"To be honest I have none. It annoys me thinking I just wasted my time driving this far only to go back home and do nothing." 

"I've been staying in the treehouse for 2 hours since we arrived. And I actually manage to think of plans while I'm up there. The only problem I'm facing is I don't have a car. Would you like to join me in my little adventure?" 

Ohm looks at him, thinking rationally he doesn't know the guy. The only thing he knows about him is his name and the fact that they came from the same university because this event is sponsored by the school for the emotionally and mentally struggling students. But then, he doesn't have any plans and he doesn't really want to go back just yet. If he will be honest, he somehow felt relax while driving his way here. 

"If you're hesitant it's fine. I can just commute." the guy Chimon nonchalantly said. 

"Where do you plan to go?" he inquires, still thinking. 

"Somewhere North." 

"Whoa, very specific." he teases. 

"I plan to have a road trip, stopovers in random places... cities and tourist spots just random country sides. I also want to try various food, delicacies and specialties of different provinces that I am going to pass by. My final destination would be... the mountains. Baguio City." he enthusiastically explains, and it's fascinating how it's as if he's watching each activity happening in his very eyes as he listen to him.

And can't help but smile and get infected with his mood. He stops overthinking and decided to just go with the flow, and for once act recklessly. 

"So where do we go from here?" 

"Nice." Chimon cheered. 

\--- 

Their first stop happened in an isolated road, they actually stop driving in the middle of nowhere no people or houses are present. It was full of empty grass fields, wildflowers, and a muddy river. The sun is slowly setting and they decided to spend some resting on the place, not thinking about anything, the quiet place giving them a peaceful feeling. Good thing they shopped for food and water before starting their little getaway. 

They spread a blanket in the field together with their snacks. Laying down while staring at the sky, they started talking random topics, mostly nonsense. 

"Do you believe in aliens?" Ohm randomly asks. 

" Uhm, I think it's not impossible. Imagine having such a huge universe and were the only ones living? That's just unbelievable." 

"Would you believe me if I say I have experience sighting a UFO and even encountered with an alien before?" he whispers mysteriously. 

Chimon abruptly looks at him, wide-eyed. 

"Really?" 

Of course, he didn't. But his enthusiasm and interest drive him to continue his story. A story that he just heard from friends. Something that not even him believes in. He secretly smiles and started storytelling. 

"I was around 12 years old back then, I came from school and on my way home. Our house is located somewhere in the woods, you know the usual houses in the countryside where you have to go through the woods and then our house is in the middle of a wide grass field like here, just minus the river." 

"I can visualize it.. yeah.." 

"It was getting dark then, I saw my little sister running and playing around outside alone so I decided to join her and bring her inside since it's getting late. She's around 4-5 years old if I remember correctly. She's wearing this fancy white lace dress that's unfamiliar and of course, weird for my thinking since she's playing on the field with mud and dirt. Why would our mom let her wear white plus the dress is a bit fancy for a day clothes." 

"Maybe, she just escapes from the house without your mom knowing?" 

"That was exactly my thought back then, so I ran towards her to get her inside, when I was just a meter away from her, she suddenly stopped moving and I just really felt weird. I can't explain it, then she turns to face me and I saw her eyes." 

"What's the problem with her eyes?" 

"I suddenly felt like I was floating, I feel so light and the weird thing is that I know I stopped breathing, I'm literally breathless and not breathing but I'm fine. Her eyes staring intently at me I kept thinking what's wrong with her eyes coz I just can't seem to point it out. It's as if I stopped functioning my body my mind all together and I just kept on floating upwards. The next thing I knew was that I am already inside my room. My parents and my little sister were there waiting for me to wake up. They told me they found me lying on the ground. I looked at my little sister and she's no longer wearing that fancy white lacy dress." 

"Not to be insensitive about your collapsing incident but where is the alien and UFO encounter in that story?" Chimon interrupted. 

"After that night, when I was alone in the room, I kept thinking about what happened, I know I was with my sister when that happened, then bits by bits my memories flashed back on my mind. I remember my sister's eyes, that weird thing that kept on bothering me was actually... her eye color. Her eyes are colored pitch black and it was literally shooting lights like a bright laser beam. When she stared at me, the light coming from her eyes covered me which moves me upwards. Up, up in the sky and when I looked up, I saw something that is dome shaped like object, flying or floating over me. And that was when 'that something' started to emits strong bright lights and my memory ended there." 

"W-wait, that was not your sister, right?" 

"I don't really know. I am thinking if I am the same me when I was abducted and returned or what if they planted something inside me or something like that. What if there was actually something inside me that's keeps on growing? Sometimes, I am experiencing weird things..." 

"W-what weird things?" Chimon hesitantly asks, he left out a nervous laugh to hide his growing fear. 

"Sometimes, I have these strong urges as if someone inside my head is telling me to... " 

"To, to what?" 

"To EAT!!" he growled loudly, which totally got Chimon horrified. He frantically rolled over away from him, screaming. 

He only stops rolling when he heard Ohm's laugh echoing around. That's when he realized he's been played. He started crawling back to the blanket and hitting him with snacks that spilled all over when Ohm terrified him from growling loudly at him. 

"You looked so cute when your eyes almost bulged out from your socket! I swear!" Ohm keeps teasing Chimon and continued laughing. 

"But seriously, you really experienced that thing?" Chimon still curious about the story. 

"No, I don't even have a younger sister to begin with. And I was born and raise in the city. I was just totally fooling around. And you fell for it... real hard!" 

"I was wrong when I painted you as a pure-hearted, nice boy next door person who hates making fun of people. You are a total bully!" 

Ohm laughed louder than before, Chimon can't help but shakes his head and eventually smiles and laugh with him, heartily. 

They continued driving to the north, without hurry. They took their time and stop at every place they thought would be a good spot to rest and just talk about random things and experiences... they're escaping time and reality. They exchange stories that are not connected to why they are even in this situation because they wanted to forget, they talked about childhood stories, myths and horror stories and mostly about nonsense. They were already in Tarlac when they decided to stop again, this time to take a proper nap and rest. With every stop, they usually lost track of the time so they didn't notice the day passing by. It took them a whole day just to get to Tarlac. They manage to find a small hotel where they shared a room, they arrived before 9pm with exhausted bodies. Chimon automatically jumps on the bed, Ohm hurriedly pulled him out and motioned him to the bathroom. 

"No, were not sharing a bed without you... taking a shower first. I am going to seriously kick you out of the bed." he warned. 

Chimon like a child, stomped his feet out of frustration. Whining loudly as he drag his feet to his bag to get a change of clothes. 

"We should've got ourselves separate rooms! Why do I keep putting myself into places so unfortunate?!" he continued whining. 

"You mean you keep on making bad decisions, right?" Ohm laughed, as he watches Chimon's back wiggling and then stop.

"Right, you're damn right." he utters softly, and laughed along sarcastically. 

"Please hurry up, I badly want to shower too." 

Chimon stopped walking, turned around to look at him and said... 

"Why don't you go first?" he offered. 

"I'm not falling for it, I'm sure you will be sleeping soundly once I finished taking a bath. Just get in so we can finally get the rest that we both need." 

"Ppsshhh.. fine." 

"Or we can shower together to save time." Ohm teases Chimon, and to his surprise Chimon looks back at him grinning. He started walking towards him and he was so shock when Chimon grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the bathroom.

He panicked and screams out loud while trying to escape from him. 

"Nooooooooo!!!!!" he yelled while pulling himself out of the small bathroom, clinging into the door frame as if his life depended on it, then Chimon suddenly let go of him. The force he exerted from pulling himself away from him sent him falling down face first on the floor. 

It is now Chimon's turn to laugh at his expense. He was still laughing like a demon even after he closes the door and started showering, while Ohm was left dumb founded with a swollen lip coz, he bit it accidentally from falling. He banged the bathroom door out of frustration, though he's not mad. He's actually amused and found himself smiling. He decided to just kill time while doing some push-ups, taking out his shirt when he started sweating.

Minutes later Chimon exits the bathroom, Ohm then stood up from the floor and stops doing push-ups. 

"Whoa, you actually got the body huh.." he teased Ohm again, bluntly looking at his body appreciating it. 

"What, you want to touch?" 

"Nah, things like that are just for display... you know, like decorations?" 

"Decorations? Really? Yeah, tell me that coz I think you’re bulkier than me." 

"It's the power that matters." 

"I agree, but you have to stop staring and wipe your mouth from drooling first." he said grinning, he is starting to get addicted with Chimon's annoyed expressions and the way he rolls eyes when being teased plus the cute dimples on his cheeks when he's trying to suppress a smile. 

"You're seeing things Ohm, I bet you really need to rest. Lucky for me I can sleep now!" Chimon now freely jumped on the bed, rolling and wrapping himself with the comforter making him looked like a giant spring roll. Cute. 

"I'll be sleeping like this!!!" he said childishly, situating himself in a slanting position on the bed. Taking up the whole bed leaving him with no space to lie in to. He enters the bathroom with a smile on his face. 

When he exited the bathroom, he expected Chimon to be sleeping soundly so he tried not to make a sound, he silently gets out of the bathroom but Chimon was still awake, looks like he's in deep thoughts. He wonders what or who is he running from, why is he running and what makes him join the healing camp when he didn't like those kind of activities like him. But he respects his privacy, so he won't be asking.. unless he decided to share it. 

"Eherm, You didn't have to wait for me." he joked. 

"I have to make sure I'm safe from you, I requested for extra pillows." he pointed at the bed that is now divided by the pillows in the middle.

He found it absurd and ridiculous so he laughed at his idea. 

"If you didn't trust me, why did you even let me join you with you in this journey?" he asks as he sits down on the bed. 

"We can travel and escape together without trusting each other. I won't trust you, and you shouldn't trust me too. Remember that we don't actually know each other. What if tomorrow, you wake up alone and turn out I'm already gone with all your stuffs including your car? What are you going to do?" Chimon is suddenly looking at him with those serious eyes. Gone were the childish and playful eyes from just a while ago. 

And he realizes that he is actually right, how can he trust him that easily when they were literally strangers. It's only been a day since they met. What if he actually wakes up tomorrow with nothing? His face might've revealed too much because the next thing he knew, Chimon is already laughing at him. 

"Your face just turned really pale right now, silly!" 

His heart that was starting to beat erratically just a while ago started to relax upon hearing his chuckles, he releases a sigh of relief. 

"If you are that kind of person, you should've taken everything by now. I should've been having the entire room by myself coz you could actually leave while I was inside the bathroom." 

"Let's sleep now, don't even dare to cross the boundaries. I am a light sleeper so don't move too much and I hope you don't snore." Chimon demanded. And Ohm just can't help but get amused. 

"If you are going to act this way, why did you choose this room when we can have our separate rooms and bed?" 

"Sssshh... I want to sleep!" 

"I think you're scared to be alone in one bed, I bet you still sleep with your mommy beside you." he continued teasing, but the later keeps ignoring him making fake snoring sounds. Soon after both are soundly asleep. 

Ohm wakes up when he felt something heavy fell on his stomach, feeling like he's been punch on his stomach and he gasps for air. When he opened his eyes, he discovered it was Chimon's leg, he gasped again when he felt a slap on his face--it was Chimon's left arm that was extended to his face. He was irritated and violently pushed Chimon's arm and leg away from him. He expected him to wake up since he said he's a light sleeper but to his dismay, he just rolled over to the left, to the right and then settled himself on his side. 

"Light sleeper my ass." he whispered, but he finds himself welcoming him in his arms as he nudges closer to him till, he's already almost lying on his chest. The weird thing is that he even places his hand at his back to support him, Chimon then extended his arms and hugs him which led him to hug him back, closer. He came back to sleeping in that position and he didn't mind at all, he even felt more comfortable if he will be honest. 

The next day, they woke up late and stayed for lunch. They left the hotel around 3pm and they continued driving through farms and fields in the countryside till they reach the next province.. Pangasinan. Here they spent a lot of stop overs on the road admiring the beauty of the wild beaches. They enjoyed the view so they decided to stay for the night, they looked for another place to stay alongside the beach. Before going back to their room, they stayed outside and sits on the seashore.

"Do you think mermaids are real?" Ohm randomly asks again while they were seated in the sand, in front of the bonfire they themselves has made. 

"Why? You have encountered mermaids too during your childhood?" Chimon asks, already laughing. 

"Nope, just hearsays from here and there." 

"You do have a lot of stories with you, don't you?" 

"Is that bad? I heard a lot from my Mom and Dad, also from my Granma and Grandpa.. so do you want to hear it?" 

"Nah, I have heard a lot of stories from my family too you know. I'm sure that would be just same stories of fishermen sightings of mermaids and how mermaid took lives of people drowning them after alluring them by their beauty. And I choose to pass." 

"Killjoy, but don't you believe it? I mean, you said you believe in aliens but why not mermaids?" 

"I didn't say I don't... I also have my own stories and theories about mermaids." 

"Theories? Like?" 

"Like when did people started talking about them and why stories about mermaid happened." 

"So, why? why do you think people thinks mermaid exists?" 

"According to my Lolo and Lola, way way back in the past... the waters are actually not that deep. It is not that hard to catch fishes and other sea creatures are not hidden under deep waters. People in land, and people from the water were living harmoniously." 

"By people in the water you mean mermaids?" 

"Nope, according from them there are people who really lives in the water. It is not clear either they're tribes or if it is some sort of religion but it is said that they were just basically living in the water. Which helps the people living on the land to have plenty of harvests. But then you know, drama happens, people started to become greedy for catch, they started harassing water people demanding for more and more harvests and you probably know what happens next. People started fighting each other, until came a point where the people living in the water decided to hide their home from greedy people on the land. The sea started to get deeper and deeper until land people can no longer reach them, but of course, there were still water people who misses their friends from the outside so they occasionally visit. Time passed by and people on the land started to forget about the people in the water until comes a time where people no longer remember their existence. Only few people knew about them from stories. Years and years passed by, new generations were born and occasionally spots these people from under the sea peeking and looking for their friends and love ones, hoping to talk to them again. 

"So, you mean, people or humans can also live in the waters if they want to?" 

"Not exactly, I mean they might've evolved too just like the theory of evolution by Charles Darwin, but in their situation, they evolve and adapted in a way that they can survive in the water, they keep on evolving and developing until they got to the form where they can survive in the water. They became what we call now, Fishes." 

Ohm's jaw drastically dropped upon hearing Chimon's last word. Was that a joke? But how can he look so serious? 

"What?!" he spat in great disbelief, he wants to laugh but he just can't bear to do it when Chimon's face is looking so serious right now. 

"Sad to say, human beings are actually eating and living an extravagant life at the expense of their own race. Isn't it ironic?" 

Ohm can't help but let out a soft chuckle. He just can't believe how weird Chimon's imagination is. 

"You don't believe it?" Chimon. 

"Uh, I can't believe it. Definitely not going to." 

"To share you something, I actually am a part of the swimming team. I never did once lose in any competition." 

"Your point is?" 

"My grandparents says our ancestors are actually descendants of the said tribe. So, everyone in our family can swim and can stay for a maximum of 10 minutes in the water or longer if we wanted to." 

"No way, I'm not buying it." Ohm started laughing, Chimon's obviously just bragging and getting back at him for making fun of him from his story of aliens. 

"You want me to show you?" 

"No, and please stop joking about it. If you're just making an excuse just to get in the water, I still say no. We can swim at the pool tomorrow before leaving to Baguio if you want to." 

"Coward." 

"Let's go back to our room. It's late and we're both tired it's not safe to swim in the open sea specially it's dark." 

"You're just scared." 

"Well, I am not as reckless and as adventurous as you. Better safe than sorry." 

"How about we swim in the pool tonight? It's not dark, it certainly is safe since there are lifeguards present 24 hours and you got me, a gold medalist swimmer." 

"I am not scared for myself Chimon, I am scared something bad will happen to you since you are too playful and reckless. What if I can't protect you?" 

Chimon's smiles and mocking grins disappears, his face became suddenly stern. 

"You don't have to protect me, Ohm. Just mind your own life and stop caring too much for people you barely know." Chimon answered him before walking passed through him. Ohm was once again speechless... he was offended but he also knows he's right. Is it wrong to assume that they are becoming friends now? 

Did someone hurt him so bad? Is that why he's running away? Is that why he's acting this way? 

That night, they still shared the same room and shared one bed. The next morning was no different from the other, Ohm wakes up with Chimon lying on his chest and him, hugging him back. And he's wondering why it feels good having him in his arms. He felt him move a little and he just know he's awake now. He waits for him to move away from him and flood him with his crazy assumptions about him taking advantage while he's sleeping, just like how he acted back in their first sleepover. But instead, he stayed in his arms, and even hugged him tighter. 

"Are you not going to freak out this time?" he teased. 

"It's cold here. I'm just using you as a warmer." 

"I feel so offended." he jokes, "What should we do today? Do you want to swim now? And show me your so-called super power Mr. Aquaman?" 

"How about we make a bet and the person who wins will get to be the master for 24 hours, and the loser will have to be the peasant." 

"Peasant? And you're already looking down at me as if I am? HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE OF YOURSELF?" 

"Just say you're afraid again." 

"Fine, I accept the challenge." 

"If I was able to stay in the water for 10 minutes I won and I'll be the Master and if I don't I'll be the peasant." 

"And if you don't, you'll be the loser and you'll be the peasant." Ohm corrected, acting so sensitive about Chimon doesn't even want to get close to the word loser. 

"whatever." 

Two hours later... 

Ohm is sulking in front of the driver's seat as he keeps on glaring in the mirror, rolls his eyes at the person at the backseat while comfortably eating his hamburger. 

"Oh my dear peasant, eyes on the road I demand." 

"'This is so unfair... I won't ever fall on your trap again. I swear after this day I am not one bit be acting nice and too soft for you." 

"Just accept it, I outsmarted you." 

"You cheated! How can you just literally stay in the water and win?!" 

Chimon almost choked on his food from trying so hard to stop himself from laughing. 

"Then what? You're expecting me to stay underwater for 10 minutes? You want me dead is that it?" 

"I was trying to be nice, you looked upset from last night coz I didn't believe your theory which is totally stupid if I may add. And so, I thought teasing you a bit and inviting you to swim will lighten up your mood before we leave. But you got me into this bet and totally fool me. I am not trusting you ever again." 

"That's the point, stop trusting people too easily Ohm. And excuse me? That theory was just made up. I didn't even get to meet my grandparents to begin with." Chimon answered back, making sure he got the exact tone that Ohm used when he made fun of him. "I can't believe you actually fell for it... human turning into fish?" he laugh his loudest at the idea.

"I'm letting this pass since I know I started the fooling and teasing game." 

"Right, not because I totally outsmarted you." 

"You're unbelievable." 

"I know, thank you. But may I also remind you to call me master?" 

"Whatever Master." 

\--- 

In 3 days, they finally reached Baguio City and there, they spent time to visit every single tourist spot and tried every possible place to visit until they got tired from strolling and fooling around. It was cold and they were so tired they forgot they didn't even get themselves a place to stay so they decided to stay in their car. They stopped in an open area overlooking the city, they lie their bodies on the car hood while chatting and drinking beer, together they watch the city's night lights turns into the morning sun.. When they felt sleepy, they stayed inside the car to sleep, woke up cuddling and clinging to each other and they didn't mind at all. They didn't mind that they are both getting too attached, too personal and too comfortable with each other without them noticing it themselves. 

And they continued lurking around the city, joining fun activities eating food they never tried before till they once again have been neglectful about the time. Days passed so quickly but they can't ignore the fact that the week is about to end. They both starts to think about what they left behind. But none of them want to go back, despite knowing that time will eventually come that they have to. Upon strolling around a museum, they heard a couple talking about camping in Sagada. Both of them looked at each other as if they immediately knew what each other is thinking. And right at that moment, they decided they want to try camping and going through caves, waterfalls, the bluesand and the sea of clouds. 

Going there, they brought nothing but themselves, Ohm was feeling dizzy at nauseous because of the awful bus drive. Chimon had to take care of him. They spent their 1st day inside their room resting and gaining energy for the activities on their next plans. The night before they finally get the courage to share each other's problem. Chi shared that he confessed to his bestfriend despite knowing that he likes someone else. It obviously didn't end well and everything that so special and important before seems to vanish in thin air as if their friendship never have any value for him. Ohm on the other hand shared his story about Prigkhing and how he felt betrayed by his friends. His lover was starting to act really cold towards him and he just can't do anything about it, coz they are not official. That night, they laughed at their miseries and drown themselves with alcohol. 

As the night deepened, they were already drunk, laughing at themselves for being a clown and stupid just because of love. But those laughs are accompanied by tears, tears that are coming from their hearts and flowing through their eyes despite their foolish attempts of hiding it. So, both of them finally gave in and just let it all out. They found comfort in each other's arms. The morning came and they obviously were hangover so they wake up late leaving them no choice but to spend half of the day just strolling around the small town. 

They visited shops and tried the yogurt house where they both crinkled their faces upon tasting their orders, maybe it doesn't fit their tastes coz both of them spend the next minutes of their life trying and holding on to each other's legs as they try to finish their servings. The not so good experience in the yogurt house was compensated by the sweet tarts they soon found. It was heavenly and made them totally forget about the later encounter. They come across an old church before going back to their accommodation afterwards. They enter the room and it made them think back on their lives. things they want to change if time will permit, things that they will keep if only they can have the courage to do what they heart truly desires. 

The next morning, they manage to book a reservation for a tour, rented their personal ride and tour guide. They occasionally played pranks on each other while hiking. Making fun on each other's expense when one looks tired and worn out from the long walk. It was a fun activity, they talked in front of the bonfire that they did for more than an hour, they even fought about it and laugh it out later. This time, they're focus on themselves and not about the people and life that they left behind. They talk about themselves, their thoughts their dreams and their regrets. 

"I find it really amazing how we met in a retreat camp, leave it behind to drive somewhere and eventually ended up here." Ohm suddenly uttered while staring at the bonfire in front of them. 

"Are you going to say it's destiny that binds us and made us met next?" Chi jokes. 

"Destiny? Do you believe in such thing?" 

"No, we create our own destiny. We decided on our own and some people are just not brave enough to admit that they made a bad choice and blame it on destiny." 

"What about us ending up in the same camp on the same day at the same time when we most needed someone to escape with? What are the chances of meeting each other at a specific place and time and being with each other like this?" Ohm urges. 

"This is why your special one and friends took advantage of you. You romanticize almost everything." 

"It is not destiny's fault that you decided to befriend your fake best friend and confessed to him. It was a bad idea, a terrible decision." 

Both of them exchange irked looks, both feeling offended. 

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." Ohm initiates. "I was.. I am still sensitive about the betrayal I guess." 

But Chimon didn't answer, he just silently stares at the fire and Ohm lets him be. When the night deepened, Chimon decided to enter their tent to sleep. Ohm didn't budge and remained seated in front of the fire. 

"It's not like we're boyfriends who need to make up after a useless fight. It's too cold now, let's sleep." Chimon coldly said after settling inside the tent, secretly peeking at Ohm. 

Ohm's back was facing Chimon so the later didn't saw the smile that formed on his lips after hearing what the other just said. Ohm, almost immediately jump up on his seat and dive inside their tent crashing Chimon. Chi can only gasp for air as Ohm continuously wiggles on top of him while entering the blanket to hug Chimon. 

"Why are you so cold?" Ohm worriedly asks when he gets to hug Chimon's body. 

" I just easily get cold. How are you so warm? Are you sick?? I'm going to kill you if you ever transmit any illness to me." 

"You and your sweet mouth." Ohm chuckles as he hugs Chimon closer and tighter. 

"Ohm.." 

"Uhm..?" 

"I'm sorry." 

Ohm just smiled and taps Chi's back. 

"I'm really sorry." Chi insisted. 

"It's fine, we're both sensitive and hurt so being brutally honest with each other triggered us. But we shouldn't be arguing with each other. We're each other's sanctuary, let's remain that way." 

They wake up early the next day, together they waited hand in hand for the sun rise and amazed themselves by the majestic view of the sea of clouds that spread in front of their eyes while sipping their hot coffee. They didn't bother talking, they just enjoy the scenery and stayed silent, filling their eyes and their minds with the beautiful picture of the sunlight hugging the clouds. They both knew that this will be their last day together and no one wanted to ruin the day with unnecessary dramas. 

They still got a lot of activities on their list before the day ends and they plan to live the best out of it. 

\--- 

Ohm was on his way back to their hotel room after buying them coffee, but when he when enter their room Chimon was gone. He was confused, he asks the receptionist if he gets out of the hotel and he was informed that Chi actually paid for their accommodation and confirmed that he's checking out. 

Ohm doesn't know what to think, he was anxious and afraid something terrible happened to cause Chi to leave without talking to him first. He came back to their room and found a letter on the bed. 

The note says I'm sorry and then nothing more, which made him more confused but mainly worried. 

Then he heard a loud noise, it takes him some time before he realizes that it was the sound of a ringing phone. And then he's suddenly awake. He remembered he was taking a nap, he looks around the room and noticed Chimon's not around and it felt like a Deja vu of that moment in his dream when he entered the room and Chimon was nowhere to be found. He looked back at the bed, there is no letter but just the messy blankets and unruly sheets that he laid down. He looks at his phone... Prigkhing is calling. 

It's been a week, and he know that his friends might be worried. For sure, they were already informed that he didn't attend the healing camp that First had arranged. And he's also worried that they might call is parents if he still won't talk to them, or at least tell them he's doing fine. He's coming home tomorrow anyway. 

"Hello, Prigkhing." 

"Ohm! My God finally!" 

He felt guilty when he heard her worried voice and her small cries. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine." 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Ohm..." 

"Pri... let's talk when I--" 

"Where are you?! Please tell me you're not with him." she said in a worried voice, almost frantic.

Ohm felt like something strike his heart when he heard HIM from Prigkhing. How did she know he's with someone? 

"You know Chimon?!" 

"Let me explain please, please tell me where you are right now. I'll be there." 

"I'm afraid that would be impossible Prii. Now tell me, how did you know Chimon?!" 

As if on cue, the door opens and Chimon entered with coffee on his hands. He was also shock hearing him yelling on the phone. And he can't help but felt scared upon seeing his face... as different emotions flashed through his eyes. From being shock, to confusion, fear, and then guilt. 

Why would he look and feel guilty? why?! 

"What do you mean Chimon? I am with Chimon right now." Prigkhing was suddenly confuse. 

He drops the call without waiting for Pri to answer... He can just confront the man standing in front him. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm... I'm really sorry Ohm--" 

"I said who the hell are you?! Your name is certainly not Fucking sorry! Stop fooling me! PLEASE!!" 

"My name is Nanon." 

He suddenly felt cold.. his having goosebumps all over, the name sounded so strange, so unfamiliar and so is the man in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts? Should I add another chapter? ksksksksks.


End file.
